shakeitupfanscriptsfandomcom-20200213-history
Study it Up/Transcript
(Cece and Rocky are looking at a poster for cheerleading tryouts.) Rocky: CeCe, you know how people have been calling me buttface CeCe: Yeah. I used to be one of those people but not anymore. Rocky: I didn't need to know that. Anyways, I think I'm gonna try out. CeCe: You can't try out for anything here. Rocky: CeCe, what have we been staring at for 10 minutes? CeCe: I don't know. What? Rocky: The sign for cheerleading tryouts! CeCe: Oh! I thought we were staring at the wall. Rocky: Why would we stare at the wall? CeCe: Cause' it's blue! and Tinka enter. Tinka: Hello, strudelbrains. CeCe: Well look what the sparkle monster puked up. Gunther: At least the sparkle monster has good style. (looks at sparkly shirt) Tinka: Just came to say hello. And your hair looks a little bit better. Rocky: So, you think you can walk in, call us strudelbrains and compliment us? CeCe: Yeah, I'm getting kissed signals. (Gunther and Tinka glare at each other and chuckle.) Rocky: Do you mean mixed signals? CeCe: No. That sounds weird. Rocky: And kissed signals doesn't? CeCe: Just give it a while. It'll catch on. Gunther: Well we wanted to be nice to you because of the nice things you've done for us. Rocky: Funny, cause you usually pay us back in insults. Tinka: Well, insults don't buy you happiness. CeCe: Exactly! Rocky: Well, I think you're actually being kind of nice. (Deuce runs in and he snaps his fingers; Gunther and Tinka blink heavily.) Gunther: Why are we standing here with these 2 losers? CeCe: (scoffs) Deuce: Yes! This hypnotist thing is so gonna work! Rocky: What? '--OPENING CREDITS--' (CeCe is sitting on a bench eating lunch; a boy trips over her foot causing him to fall. He had papers in his hands which flew everywhere.) CeCe: (looks down) Sorry. (continues to eat) Joseph: Yeah, ok. Could you please get the paper that flew behind you? CeCe: (sniffing her sandwich) No. You dropped the papers. You get it. Joseph: Well, aren't you lazy. (flashes a dirty look; gets papers and walks away) CeCe: Well, who needs you? You're the new kid! (Rocky enters carrying brown bag with lunch.) Rocky: Who was that? CeCe: The new kid. Joseph Larone. We're not in his class. Rocky: What happened? He seemed pretty upset with you. CeCe: He said I was lazy cause I didn't pick up a paper that flew behind me. Crazy right? Rocky: No, not really. CeCe: See? You always agree with-- wait, what? Rocky: You are pretty lazy. CeCe: I'm not lazy. (paper bag falls on floor) Hey, could you pick that up please? Rocky: No. (bites biscuit) CeCe: That's rude! Rocky: Now you know how everyone else feels. (New scene opens up in a classroom; CeCe is sound asleep at her desk.) Mr. Polk: CeCe, you can't stay up late tonight. You have a test tomorrow. (CeCe wakes up) CeCe: Oh, so you remember that little talk we had? Mr. Polk: *to self* Just one good student, just one good student! Now, who knows anything about the solar system? (CeCe raises her hand.) Mr. Polk: Alright CeCe, you give it a shot. CeCe: It's a system that's solar. Mr. Polk: Rocky, how about you? (CeCe shoots a nasty look at Mr. Polk) Rocky: The solar system is in space which is also called the galaxy. It contains 8 planets. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus. Pluto was recently a planet until the IAU decided it wasn't. (Mr. Polk was asleep; suddenly wakes up and says "Huh?") Mr. Polk: CeCe, if you don't care about your grades then I'm sorry to say this, but you're lazy. CeCe: (offended) I am not lazy! Class: Yes you are! CeCe: Fine! I'll prove to you I'm not lazy! I'll study my butt off to get at least a B or an A on most of my tests! Mr. Polk: Most? What about all? CeCe: No. Most is the best I can get. '--COMMERCIAL BREAK--' INT - EVENING - CECE'S HOUSE (Rocky and CeCe are studying together.) CeCe: (in textbook) B squared + C squared = (thinks for moment) 5 circled? Rocky: How in the name of simple math did you come up with that?! CeCe: Well, B is the 2nd letter of the alphabet, while C is the 3rd. 2 + 3 = 5. I came up with circled as an opposite of squared. (smiles because proud) Rocky: That's pretty impressive -- But it's still wrong. CeCe: How are we supposed to do with all this studying before the show in 2 hours? Rocky: I don't know about you, (closes book) but I'm done! CeCe: Could you do the work for me?! Rocky: Hey! No! You need to put some effort into your work and with me, I'm just the barrier in your life that keeps you from going across the water--on a bridge-- while a boat's going under-''' '''CeCe: What are you talking about? Rocky: I don't know I was making it up as I went along. EXT. OUTSIDE OF CECE'S APARTMENT (The girls are on the steps.) Rocky: Well, we had at least 2 hours worth of studying. We make a good team! But, I'm just a little worried about you. CeCe: That hurts me. I've learned a lot about (pronounces this way) G O maytrey!! Rocky: (pronounces it correctly) Geometry. CeCe: I said I knew a lot about math, not that I knew other languages! (pouts) Rocky: Wow. Look, I know you don't wanna fail but- (watch beeps) Oh no! We're gonna be late for the taping of the show! (The girls run to the studio. Deuce and Flynn enter.) Flynn: So, the only reason you became a hypnotist is to get girls? Deuce: Yep! Ain't that a good idea? Flynn: That is so.... sleazy! Deuce: What? Dude! That's messed up! I know I have Dina, but these girls are for the future! Cause, I know me and Dina are probably not gonna last. Flynn: (scoffs) You got that right. Deuce: You think you can do better? Flynn: Yes, cause I've got a secret weapon. (Scene transitions to see Ty dancing to impress a girl.) Deuce: Oh, come on! Ty's everyone's secret weapon!!!! Flynn: Yeah, but he's a life saver! How do you think I got to go to the park with Destiny? Deuce: Come on, Ty probably found his dance moves in a cereal box! Watch this! (Deuce tries to do a headspin, but fails in the process.) Flynn: You got no chance. Hey, Ty! (Walks to Ty) INT. CECE'S APARTMENT CeCe: This is hopeless! My dyslexia is getting in the way. I can't read all of this. Rocky: I know, that's why I got you a tutor that has a cousin with dyslexia who can help you. (There is a knock on the door; Rocky goes to answer it.) CeCe: Henry Dillon? Rocky: No, he has the flu. I've got someone better! Or worse... (Rocky opens the door; Gunther enters holding a book titled "8th Grade Algebra".) Gunther: Hello baybee! CeCe: (has sick look on her face) This is worse than worse! This is mega worse! '--COMMERCIAL BREAK--' INT. CECE'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM CeCe and Gunther are studying. CeCe: I don't understand. Why don't you tell anyone that your cousin has dyslexia? Gunther: Because no one cares. Nor do I care that you have dyslexia. CeCe: This is why you're mega worse. (CeCe closes her book.) CeCe: I'm never gonna pass this grade. I'm gonna go into summer school and fail that too! Gunther: We've been studying for a fair amount of time. I taught you a lot and you were catching on. What is B squared + C squared? CeCe: (thinks) D squared? Gunther: If I wasn't tutoring you, you wouldn't know the answer to that. Come sit down. (CeCe sits next to Gunther and they continue to study.) INT. CECES CLASSROOM Mr. Polk: Everyone hand in your tests. (Everyone starts handing in their tests.) CeCe, did you study like you said you would? Rocky: Yes! She did! (Mr. Polk glares angrily at Rocky.) Rocky: Sorry, I just assumed that if she said yes you wouldn't believe her. Mr. Polk: Yeah, you're right. (pauses) Wait, you did?! CeCe: Yeah? Mr. Polk: Great! Gimme your test! (snatches paper) (CeCe gives Rocky a nervous look, Rocky responces with a thumbs up.) Mr. Polk: Ooh, that's not good. CeCe: What? What is it? Tell me!? Mr. Polk: It's not good because I thought you were gonna get an F on this test. (pause) But you got an A-! CeCe: I did?! Mr. Polk: Yes you did, CeCe. You are no longer considered lazy. Joseph: Hold it right there! Mr. Polk: Joseph Larone? You are not in this class. Well, not until 1:30 but what do you want? Joseph: This girl is lazy! Even if she did get a good grade, she's still lazy. CeCe: Joseph, get out! Who asked you? (Joseph exits; everyone is staring at CeCe.) CeCe: (nervous) Yay! I studied and got an A- on my test! (The class applauds.) SCREEN FADES TO BLACK. FADE IN - INT. CECE'S APARTMENT. Gunther is hanging out with Flynn and Ty; CeCe enters. CeCe: Gunther, I just wanted to say thanks for tutoring me. You were a great help. Gunther: You are welcome. But we have another lesson. CeCe: What do you mean? My next test isn't for another 2 weeks. Gunther: Well I don't mean that kind of studying. I meant lip study. (puckers lips) CeCe: In your dreams glitter guy! (runs into room) Gunther: You can never deny our love! '--THE END--' Written by JustDance411 aka Haley, a 12 year old writer. :)